Confessions of an EroCook
by KennyG
Summary: during his fight against Absalom, Nami stirs and sees Sanji fighting for the woman he loves, but how long until disaster strikes before she can finally notice him?
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of an Ero-Cook 

I don't own One Piece.

Summary: during his fight against Absalom, Nami stirs and sees Sanji fighting for the woman he loves, but how long until disaster strikes before she can finally notice him? 

(Sanji vs. Absalom) 

"**COLLIER!" **sanji shouted as he kicked the mutant lion-man in collar bone.

"I am going to make you pay for what you have done to _**my**_ Nami-san!" as he continued his barrage of kick's. 

As the fight continued, Nami began to stir and woke up to in shock, "Sanji-kun! What are you doing here?" 

This grabbed both the chef's and mutant's attention. "N-Nami-san."

However, while Sanji was distracted Absalom took this opportunity, to grab his sword and impale Sanj through his stomach. 

"**SANJI-KUN LOOK OUT**!" but it was too late for him to notice as he felt cold steel run straight through his body. 

Nami had a look of sheer horror on her face as she saw Sanji had collapsed on his knees while vomiting out blood. 

"_N-N-No, N-N-N-No-o, __**NOOOO!**__"_Nami screamed inside her head. _"No, No, No please not him, anyone else but him, please Kami-sama please, don't take away the man I love the most!"_ She prayed while she failed to notice that tears overflowed her eyes. 

Absalom did not fail to notice this and grew angry. He walked quickly to her and hoisted to her up by her neck. 

"You bitch, don't you get it, I am your love, I am your fiance, and if you can't get that then your worthless to me." He said as he raised his arm prepaing to shoot his arm-bazooka at her.

Everything flash before Nami's eyes. From her childhood to where she was now. 

"_I never even got to tell Sanji-kun how sorry I am and how much I…"_

Her thoughts were broken as he heard someone yell, "**NO ONE THREATENS MY NAMI-CHAN!"**

Nami's eyes darted to where that voice came from and her eyes widened and were beginning to tear up to see Sanji alive and well, but then they turned into pure shock and terror as to what happened to him.

Absalom sneered, "You just don't know when to quit do you, you fucking piece of trash, well I'm going to make sure that I…" he got cut-off as an insane amount of killer intent flashed throughout the entire island that eventually it started shaking violently.

Sanji's appearance was more than "scary" if he looked in a mirror, he would have seen the devil himself right in front of him. 

He had a slightly changed appearance, but that didn't make him any less scarier. He still had the same wardrobe except for a few changes to his body, he had scaly red clawed hands, and two huge black gargoyle-like wings popping out of his back, on his face you could see two generally small, slightly curved horns both on opposite top corners of his forehead.(A/N: just imagine Hagi from Blood in his chiropteran form only its Sanji and he has horns emerging from his hair.) his eyes had also changed, instead of that deep jet-black eyes, he had slitted crimson-red eyes that could pierce into your soul, and his teeth became fangs. All in all, he was downright terrifying. 

"_Sanji-kun, what happened to you" Nami _said to herself as she witnessed what her Sanji-kun had become.

Sanji just looked at Absalom and said "**I'll give you 5 seconds to let go of Nami-chan before I tear you to shreads.**" 

Absalom regained a little composure just enough to keep him aware of what was going around him. "Or what, your going to kick me again or something, my body is made out of elephant hide as well as having these babies right here." He said while gesturing to his arms.

5…

"Face it you have no chance!"

4… Sanji prepared to sharpen his claws.

3…

Absalom was frightened but still managed to say "Y-Y-Y-You'll never be able t-t-t-t-to b-b-beat m-me.

2… Sanji said as he grinned evilly.

A tear streamed down Nami's face out of fear and worry. _"Sanji-kun, please don't do this."_

1… 

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" 

Absalom began his bazooka barrage and fired up to maximum power.

"**Take this" **multiple shots were sounded throughout the entire chapel area and some of the support beams had begun to fall. 

When there was nothing but smoke Absalom just looked around nervously to see if he was still alive, but there was no sign of him.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" he laughed isansely. 

"I told you no one could beat _**ME**_! You were no different!

Then he looked at Nami "Now that he's been blown to bits, you are going to be my bride and live for as long as I….."

He was cut off when he heard a light but evil chuckle that turned in a full blown maniacal laughter.

"**hmhmhmhhmhmhhmhmhmhmhmhahahahhahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **Excellent, I now have a worthy oppenent to fight, **_**TO KILL!**_" Sanji said in a dark and demonic tone. "**Now let me show you how true demons fight**."

Sanji raised his arms and formed two handsigns where they looked like two "L's". The "L" on his left hand was pointed downwards while connecting with the upwards "L" on his right hand, positioning them in front of his face as began to reciting words as he continued to overflow with power.

"**Releasing control restriction art level 3…level 2….level 1. Situtation A Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Commencing limited power release until the current target is in complete silence.**" And as he said those words, the entire chapel was shrouded in pitch black darkness. Absalom was scared shitless but nothing was as scary as what was going to happen to him. 

Suddenly thousands of crimson eyes popped wide open and whirled around Absalom then popped all over his body and Sanji's body began to morph into what looked like a polymorphic black flame with a touch of red. 

Then when things couldn't get any more horryfing was what was forming in flickers of the fire. Two black jackals roared and began to jump out of Sanji's polymorphic body and charge at the half-man, half-lion, mutant who was on the verge of both pissing and shitting his pants at the same time. 

Nami just stood terrified at what happened. She silently prayed to God that He would somehow remove this monster and give her back her Sanji-kun.

But somehow that wasn't going to happen.

Absalom did what any other person would do, run away.

Absalom was about to reach the doors, but sadly he was not quick enough to avoid the dogs. One caught up to him and proceeded to bite off his lower left leg. Absalom screamed out loud as his leg was torn apart. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**" He then tried to hop his way out until the second jackal ate his other leg, leaving him only halfway to the church exit. 

He turned around to see "The Chef from Hell" a few feet in front in him looking down on him with a sick sadistic smile. 

"Wh-what, what the hell are you!

Sanji just breathed raspily and said "**What's wrong? You've only had two legs chomped off. Come at me! Summon your familiars! Polymorph your body! Regenerate your legs and stand up! Come, while the night is young! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The fun is just beginning. Hurry! Hurry! **

Absalom just freaked out and couldn't take it anymore "You… You monster!"

Sanji just stood shocked thinking about what his 'opponent' just said to him. 

In short he was utterly dissapointed. "**I see, so you are the same. Whelp…incomplete, worthless creature!**

"S-shut up y-y-you s-stupid d-demon! What does a mere chef know about a pirate's.."

"**SILENCE**! **You are…. dog food." **Sanji said as he summoned only one jackal to finish the mutant, chew him up and swallow him whole as the whole island was silenced by a blood curdling yell. 

"**AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" 

When it was over all that was left of the mutant was a huge splatted pool of blood. 

"**So that's all you were, whelp.** **A shit of a man. Now you're the shit of a dog. I'm sure the rest of your crew is just as weak, but hopefully Moria and Oz will give me a better match." **

As he proceeded to turn back to his 'regular' form he began to absorb the blood on the ground that was now seeping into his shoes and into his skin. Then he proceeded to walk out the door, but not before two arms were wrapped around his waist and two very round and soft objects pressed against his back.

He turned his head around to see a sobbing red-head in a wedding dress that made her look like a goddess. 

"P-P-P-Please Sanji-kun, please don't do this anymore, you're not a monster, you are the sweet, kind cook I fell in love with. So please, return to the Sanji-kun that I remember." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. 

Sanji's killer intent went down fully as his hands returned to normal, his crimson-red eye turned back to his jet-black eye. And his wings retracted into his back. He turned around to face Nami he noticed that she was finally able to admit her true feelings to him, now he could do the same.

"Nami-chan, thank you." Sanji said as he cupped her face and brought his lips down to hers. As they kissed it was soft and gentle and feelings were poured into one another, one was longing for the other, to be together with him/her. 

As they pulled away Nami just hugged him and snuggled into Sanji's chest. 

"I love you Sanji-kun."

"I love you too Nami-chan."

They stayed there and held each other for a good five minutes until they heard an explosion. 

This caught the couple's attention and they nearly forgot about Moria and their friends battling it out. 

"We should get going." Sanji said.

"True. But promise me something Sanji-kun."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever leave me."

Sanji just smiled warmly and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Nami giggled and said "Now let's go help our nakama."

"Yeah!"

They gave each other a quick peck and went out into the battlefield. 

Done. So tell me what you think , but go easy on me, I'm new.

Next chapter wil probably just as long to keep the reader intrigued.

Sayonnara 


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of an Ero-Cook

Confessions of an Ero-Cook

This is chapter 2 and it will still follow up the plotline of the original One Piece arcs I am simply making an arc between the "Thriller Bark" arc and "Merman Island" arc.

Oh the reason why I gave Sanji Alucard's and Hagi's powers is that… well I can't say much but I can tell you he is going to save the world from an ancient evil that'll destroy the world. Look I know Luffy is a strong guy but he is also human, so I am gonna let him continue to fight and get stronger (and see how quick he can get stronger if he absorbed the 100 shadows.) like he always does until he becomes king of the pirates. As for Zoro, I am going to find someway to have him make an impact on the world or something like that. And last maybe I'll throw Usopp a bone since he's always saying how he'll become the strongest. So this is a SuperSanjixNami, SuperLuffyxVivi, SuperZoroxTashigi, SuperUsoppxKaya fic, enjoy.(**NOTE: STRONGLY IMPLIED SANJIXNAMI PAIRING. OTHER PAIRINGS WON'T SHOW UNTIL MUCH LATER BUT THEY WILL BE HINTED THROUGHOUT THE STORY.**)

!!

As Nami and Sanji were rushing towards their comrades, the others(minus Luffy to get the shadow power.) were having there hands dealing with the 'Shadow Stealer' Moria and his newfound, personal zombie ogre, Oz.

"Kishishishishishi, it's useless strawhat crew, I have the power to conquer the New World and become the "Pirate King!! Kishishishishishi, now Oz crush them like the bugs that they are!"

Oz just grunted and said "Yeah, Yeah, I'm still mad at you for interfering with my fight, Moria-sama." He huffed

Moria began to ponder and then had an idea "I know how about I give you two ships worth of meet.

This made the ogre go wide-eyed as he began to drool up a waterfall from his maw.

He then jumped in the air and gave a huge "YATTA!!"

"MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!!" Oz bellowed.

Moria snickered, he was so caught up in his moment of victory that he didn't notice Zoro jump at him.

"**Santouryuu: 108 pound cannon!!**" as he released a surge of of energy from his blades aimed for Moria inside Oz's stomach, only to have it blocked by the said giant's arm.

"Damnit at this rate I won't be able to make sufficient damage to this bastard." The swordsman muttered.

"Kishishishishishi, it's useless fools, with the power of Oz and my legions of zombies I am invincible!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere a stretched arm caim out and hit Oz square in the head with so much force that it knocked the giant off a good amount of kilometers.

Moria was shocked and looked to see who went to struck that powerful blow.

"Who's there?! Show yourself right now!"

"Hey." Moria's head shot up and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"NANIIIIIIIIIII?? How I sent you to oblivion."

Luffy had changed drastically. He had absorbed the power and experience of 100 shadows and in turn they turned him into a super-powered "Nightmare Luffy"(A/N: look in the manga chapters where it's the strawhats v.s. Oz and Moria.).

Moria gritted his teeth in annoyance knowing the fact that it'll be even harder to eliminate this freak of nature.

"Oz crush this insect with everything that you have!" yelled Moria.

"Hai Moria-sama." as Oz prepared to swing a straight punch at Luffy.

But when it came, there was no strong impact, but Luffy was holding the ogre's arm in place with only little effort or force in his hand.

Everyone became wide-eyed and began to go at awe at Luffy's strength while everyone thoughts were '_HOW DID HE GET SO POWERFUL IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME??_'

They got shocked out of their thoughts as Luffy began to make his move.

He lifted up the giant only to slam him on the ground afterwards.

He then dashed at the ogre with a kataana in hand and in only a a split second, he unleashed a tri-horizontal slash on Oz's body.

"UUUWWWAAGGHH!!" yelled the ogre.

"Hang in there Oz, don't let this kid beat you!" Moria shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!!" as he threw an enhanced rubber punch thanks to Moria's help.

Luffy dodged the gigantic punch with ease and jumped in the air to prepare his counterattack.

"My turn. **Gomu Gomu no Thunderstorm!!**"

He then did his signature move that defeated Crocodile, only this time it was 100 times more powerful and larger than before.

The barage of punches was so immense it even struck Moria a couple houndred times, but considering Luffy's recent improvement made it feel it like a couple thousand times more powerful and a lot more painful packed in the punches as they were smashing into the "Shadow Master's" face.

Luffy then jumped in the air and outstretched his arms all the way back to unleash he finishing move.

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!!**" and once those words were said, Luffy smashed both his fists into Oz's torso where Moria was sitting in the control room with one thought in mind before falling into unconciousness 'Oh shit'.

And with that the giant zombie fell with his eye rolled to the back of his head.

"It's over Moria." stated luffy while glaring intently at his unconcious form.

With Sanji and Nami

They arrvied in mere moments after Oz got knocked out.

"Wow!" said Sanji.

"You can say that again." said Nami.

Sanji and Nami were a little unsure if it was really over, until Nami glanced down at Sanji's legs.

Her eyes widened excitedly as she exclaimed "Sanji-kun, your shadow… it's back!"

Sanji looked down at his feet to see that she was right, he had his shadow back.

He laughed excitedly and picked Nami off her feet which surprised her, but that soon passed and soon she too was laughing as well as she embraced her love.

"Sanji-kun, we did it, you got your shadow back."

He put her down, but still had her in his embrace he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly.

When they broke away Sanji and Nami looked into each other's eyes until Sanji said, "Nami-chan, thank you my love."

Nami had a confused look on her face.

"For what?"

"For telling me that you love me as much as I do for you."

Nami just smiled gently.

"Oh Sanji-kun, you are just so sweet." As she nuzzled her nose with his.

'_She's just so damn cute!! Melorine!! Melorine!!' _he thought.

As they were about to kiss again, they were interuppted by a certain green-haired swordsman. "Oi, Oi get a room you two."

They broke away and looked at their crewmates plus skeleton.

"Yohohohohoho! So wonderful that you were able to confess both your love to each other, beautiful!" exclaimed the skeleton.

Franky was bawling like a baby. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHHH!! Your love is to beautiful for words." Then Franky went into 'total-guitar-emo-mode'. "So therefore I wil sing this song, it's called _'the cook and navigator's confession of love, a romantic sonnet' _

Chopper and Usopp went "Yeah Franky!"

Robin smiled warmly at the newly proclaimed couple. "I think you two are cute together." She stated.

This caused them both to blush, but that quickly passed as they looked up to see the new and improved Luffy. At first they were intimidated due to the fact of his increased height and muscle mass, he also had a stern look on his face that said 'One wrong move and your dead.'

Sanji noticed that Nami was frightened so he spoke to Luffy to break the tension.

"L-Luffy, is that.. you?"

His answer came when Luffy then sported the biggest grin he could possibly imagine.

"Hahahahahaha, I'm hungry."

They were all relieved that it was still the same idiot captain with the bottomless stomach that they've come to love him like a brother.

But that moment was short-lived as Gecko Moria re-appeared out of Oz's stomach. They soon went wide-eyed as Moria had a sickening smirk on his face.

"You fools thought it would be easy to get rid of me, DID YOU??

"Well now I'm going to….."

He was quickly interupted by a huge amount of killing intent coming from Oz's body.

And that was't the weird part, soon his body started to crack into fragments until it eventually blew up into a dust bomb.

Moria's eyes widened in disbelief.

"O-Oz, w-w-what, WHAT DID YOU IMBECILES DO TO MY WEAPON!!"

As the dust settled a lava colored demon with huge sickle-shaped horns and featheless wings took Oz's place and the strange thing was that he was the size of an ordinary man aside from only having the form and shape of a man/demon.(A/N: Those who play Devil May Cry 2 you'll know who I'm talking about.)

Moria just looked at this frightening new demon and found it astounding knowing the fact that now he could bend this creature to his will.

"Kishishishishishishi!! Excellent, now Oz destroy these fools and show them who the true pirate king is!"

The demon just shifted his head toward the man and even though he did not have a face.

"**Burn fool.**" Stated the demon.

Moria was just stupefied but before he could respond a exploding pillar of fire came from underneath Moria's feet. He yelled in agony and pain begging for the demon to stop so he did.

The crew went wide-eyed at the sheer display of power that this pyro-demon unleashed upon Moria.

When it was over, Moria was completely charred but still hanging on to a thread of life.

He collapsed on the floor uncouncious and burnt to a crisp.

The demon just snorted "**You're not even worth finishing off.**"

The whole crew just stared in awe and fear of the demon's power.

Little did they know, from a hawks-eye view(no pun intended.) a certain Shichibukai named Bartholomew Kuma was watching in anxiety and fear.

'_this is not good at all. The World Government Leaders are not going to be pleased when they find out about this.'_ He thought as he wrote this down in a small black notebook.

However the demon already knew he was there since he set foot on the island, but he only considered him to be an insect so he ignored him and began sensing the aura of what was in front of him to see which of the pirates he should kill first.

'_**Hmmm, let's see now…… the only strong ones worthy of a fight are that swordsman, and that monkey-faced gargantuan.**__'_

His head then snapped up and pointed his direction towards Sanji.

'_**Im-Impossible!this man's body is overflowing with demon aura and yet he is but a human.**__**Hmm.. I haven't felt a demon aura this strong in hundreds of years before I was sealed into that giant. But I don't think the human knows this or of the existence of the Demon World.**__' _The demon then let out a sigh. '_**Oh well, if he had unlocked his true power it would have given me a greater pleasure of killing him, what a shame to see it go to waste. Might as well give him a quick death.**__'_

The demon lifted and pointed his forefinger at Sanji and said one word.

"**Die.**" As a thin stream of energy was blasted from his forefinger directly aimed at the middle of Sanji's chest.

No one saw it coming until it was too late the beam had made contact with it's target and pierced Sanji through the chest.

It was if time stopped that day, because no one could see the day in which one of their precious nakama of the Straw-hat crew would die.

Sanji just went wide-eyed until his life flash before his eyes, from the day he went out to see when he was a young boy, to the time he met Zeff, to the time where he opened up the Baratie and began to learn from the Master Chef, to when he met the love of his life, Nami, and so on up until this moment in where he knew he was going to die. He was brought out of that trance when his whole body collapsed on the floor. He started to feel cold, sounds around were beginning to grow softer and softer, his vision became darker until everything went black as night and he couldn't feel his own heart anymore.

Everyone in the crew just went through a series of emotions; shock, desperation, anger, and sadness.

Chopper and Usopp were so out of it that they collapsed on their knees. Chopper just bursted out bawling like a baby, while usopp just lowered his hat so that no one could see the freshmade waterfall of tears pouring out of his eyes.

Robin just felt like a small but significant piece of her heart was ripped out and couldn't stop the flow of tears either.

Franky noticed this and wrapped his arms around her waist as he let her cry into his metal chest.

Zoro felt like he had lost not only a best friend, but someone who could understand him in the ways of the warrior. He had lost a blood brother.

Luffy felt the same way as he did for most the crew because they were a family, and he had failed to protect one of them, he had broken his promise to protect his nakama, his friends, his family.

Nami just couldn't believe it. Not once but twice in one day did she have to wittness her love, to which she had finally confessed her feelings toward, die before her very eyes.

She began to whisper something inaudible until it became louder and louder.

"S-Sanji-kun… S-S-S-Sanji-kun… S-Sanji-kun."

And then she threw her head up and screamed his name to the heavens.

"**SANJI-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!**"

She threw herself around his body, which was a lot less warmer than before, and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest as she pleaded for him to get up.

"P-P-Please Sanji-kun don't leave me! You promised!! P-Please, don't die I love you!!

But no answer came from his mouth, no voice, no anything.

Nami just sobbed harder into Sanji's chest out of desparation and heartbreak.

"S-S-S-Sanji-kun, p-p-please wake up! P-P-Please I want you back! I want you to hold me in your arms!"

This continued for at least 11 minutes until the strawhats began to regain composure as well as a newfound hatred for this demon, heck they didn't care if he was the devil himself. The thought on the crew's mind was '_YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY (FRIEND)(BROTHER)(LOVER)!!' _(A/N: Guess who thought 'lover' hint hint.)

But as they got ready, Robin noticed something going on with Luffy's super shadow. It began to convulse and writhe on it's own.

"Luffy your shadow!"

(In Luffy's mind)

Luffy was inside his happy place, 'Meatland' where everything was made out of meat.

As Luffy was about to take a bite of a huge rib he noticed that there were people in front of him.

Only in this case he noticed that these people were wearing a great deal of black(We're dealing with Luffy here people; the captain with no brain considering he couldn't tell the difference from a shadow to a real person.).

"Huh?" Said the captain.

Then the shadows multiplied into different sizes and shapes of warriors until there were 100 shadows.

Then one shadow stepped up front, it was Luffy's shadow. It was like looking in a mirror. But before he could exlclaim something stupid, his shadow beat him to it.

"_Luffy._" Said Luffy's shadow.

Luffy went wide-eyed and was about to speak but his shadow's hand covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"_There's no time to talk, so right now I'll just sum it up in terms you can understand.Okay? Because I am only going to say this once. Got it?_"

Luffy just nodded and for the first time in his short attention spanned life he began to… listen.

"_Good, now listen carefully. When Lola and her crew gave you the power of 100 shadows, you not only gained their skill, you gained their spirit as well. The reason being is because these are the first 100 shadows that Moria experimented on when their original users were of a pirate crew known as 'The Red Death'. Seperately they had enough power to crush the Shichibukai and together they could destroy they World Government and the defeat the 4 emperors all on their their own. Normally if you obtained their essence of their shadows the bodies would just fall unconcious, Well in this case Moria found them In a near death state after helping yo- I mean __**our**__ father, Monkey D. Dragon in an assault against the World Government three years ago. They took a lot of hits against them as well as a lot of damage from nearly every mercenary and pirate crew all that were hired by the World Government. The reason being was because they were afraid of them, of their power. Dragon did not want to risk losing them not because they were his allies, he did it because they were his precious nakama he ever had before he became a revolutionary. Afterwards they managed to escape to an island in the mist o what they thought was an island from the east blue, but they were wrong. All that they found at that island known as 'Thriller Bark' was deception and demise. They were too weak and wounded to fight one of the Shichibukai to fight Moria and his crew so he tore out their shadows with so much force all at once that it killed them. But before they did die, their minds and souls tranfered into their shadows to keep their identity and spirit in there shadows. Moria found this out when they were placed into zombie bodies and still had a will of there own and refused to obey him. So he decided that he had no use for them, so he 'misplaced' them in a forest somewhere so that Lola and her crew could ambush them without knowing the fact they had helped set a series of events that ended up in you posessing 100 spirits in total inside your body. Now any questions?_

Luffy just moved his shadow's hand out of his face and just said one thing

"I'm hungry, when's breakfast."

His shadow just sweatdropped and shook his head. '_My God, I swear he has the attention span of an ostrich, maybe worse. Well at least that'll change completely once all of the shadows, including myself, will merge with him. Oh! I almost forgot to tell him. Better do it now before he wakes up.' _He inwardly thought.

"_Luffy, listen to me, you basically now have the power of the Pirate King added to your own power. However to make this permanent the rest of the shadows need to infuse into us. Dou you understand?" _

Luffy had to be serious the moment he heard the word 'Pirate King' so he quickly jotted this down in his memory and nodded.

"_Good. Oh and before I forget, each of these shadows have their memories, fighting experience and knowledge still inside them so when you and I begin to merge with them your speed, power, and knowledge will increase ten-fold. So be prepared for the biggest headache of your life, because this is really going to hurt, __**badly**__"_

"Wait, what do y-." Luffy didn't have time to respond as he felt a fresh wave of pain course throughout his entire body.

He let out an inhumane shriek as the pain was pulsating faster and faster. His mind was in deep pain as memories and knowledge from every shadow began pouring in at an accelerated rate.

'_Hang on Luffy, just a little bit more.'_

For Luffy it felt as if all the physical pain and toture from past experiences came back to haunt him. Only in this case the pain came all at once was desroying him from the inside.

"_There. It is done, though you'll have to sleep it off for at least a few hours before your new power settles in._" said the monkey captain's shadow.

And with that he fell into blackness, shut his eyes and went to sleep.

(Back in the real world)

Luffy fell into a state of unconciousness as his herculean muscles shrunk down to normal size, his eyes started drooping over as he suddenly fell unconcious.

Robin saw this and quickly summoned her hands to catch his fall and move him away from the battlescene.

The horned demon was utterly dissapointed. He had not just lost one but _**two**_ worthy opponents that he could kill.

"**I can't believe that those two were the only ones worthy enough to fight against. sigh, Ah well, at least I can console myself by killing off everyone on the island.**"

said the demon as he proceeded to produce flames around his appendages, dead wings included.

"Get ready everyone, he's going to attack!" exclaimed Franky, as readied his arm cannon.

"Right!" everyone was getting ready, Robin had a very cross look on her face as she crossed her arms to summon as many hands as possible with one intention only, to break this monster's bones in so many places that no amount of physical therapy would heal them.

Usopp and Chopper had the same look on his face as Chopper prepared to summon up his rumble ball, while Usopp had _Kabuto_ in his hands.

Zoro had all three blades out as his aura flared furiously.

Nami was pissed beyond reason because she knew that her heartache would not cease and it was all this… this _**monster's **_fault.

The remaining Strawhats would promise this to themselves; that they would definitely avenge their dead friend and that this demon would _**PAY!! **_

/

Well that's it for chapter 2. Sorry it took a while to get this updated, it's just that I had study for SAT's (which are NOT I repeat NOT easy.), a hell of a lot of homework. Well no need to worry because unlike some authors who can't get there story's updated at all and _say _their going to update soon, are just a bunch of hypocrites. It's a shame and they have great strorylines. Well anyway I'll try to update soon. Sayonarra.


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of an Ero-Cook

Chapter 3 is up. Sorry it took a while, I was just dealing with the usual crap- controlling teachers, family matters, homework, tests, preparing for finals, S.A.T.'s(for those who sympathize insert outrage here.) but anyway, third chapter is up and enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere in the darkness)

Sanji began to stir as one his eyes not covered by his hair opened slightly. He looked around his surroundings listlessly until he felt the blood rushing to his head. 'Wait. How is it that I feel the blood in my head? I mean the only way for that to happen if I was…'

His thoughts were broken as both his eyes widened(even though you couldn't see his other eye) in shock as to where he was.

"W-Where am I?" he asked once he realized two things. One, where the hell was he? And two, why was he hanging upsidedown in mid-air? The entire place was a dark void. Nothingness surrounded him. It was then he noticed his red-haired goddess was not there. "W-Where's Nami-chan?" he then pondered the real question at hand. "Where's anything?"

Unfortunately for Sanji, he failed to notice an ominous but powerful presence come to him until, too late. Sanji froze in fear and began to turn his head slowly to who or what was right behind him. His fears were confirmed as he saw an azure colored demon floating in mid-air(obviously).

The demon's appearance was literally _shocking_ to say the least as there were streaks of lightning surrounding the demon's energy. It looked somewhat of a human appearance, though it's entire body was smoldering black and dark bluish lines were emenating the same azure colored light through them. It's hair was surprisingly slicked back and it's eyes were emenating blue electricity coursing through them. It's wings were of that of a bat as they also had an electric blue color.(for those who've played Devil May Cry 1 you know who I'm taking about.).

The demon opened his mouth and began to speak. **"Ah, I've finally found you." **Sanji appeared dumbfounded and shocked, to what was going on, but that was quickly pushed away as he demanded the demon where he was.

The demon chuckled as he began again. **"Gutsy, I like that. Well I'll get right to the point… You're dead."** Sanji eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Him…dead? There was just no way, but then again that would explain why his wounds were closed up. It's as if he never was injured. But before he could interject, the demon beat him to the punch. **"Anyway, you're dead now but I can revive you if you and I become one. It's the only way you could see **_**her**_** again."** Sanji then reacted hastily. "How do you know about Nami-chan?!" the demon chuckled once again. **"All will be revealed in time, and time is something we don't have right now so…"** the demon then phased itself into the cook's body. "What are you…" but he didn't have time to speak as he was overcome by an inufferable pain.

(At Thriller Bark)

The Strawhat crew's emotions were a mixture of sorrow, anger and confusion. Their nakama had just been killed by the red colored demon standing before them, and their captain, Luffy, had passed out all of a sudden, his once gargantuan form had reverted back to his regular physique. Without their main "arsenal", their odds of winning significantly diminished. Everyhing looked hopeless until a familiar ki, surged throughout the island and beyond. The remaining pirates and the red lava demon, looked to see Sanji's corpse rise from his deathbed.

Everyone's eyes widened to see the chef had somehow been brought back from the dead. And while they were extremely happy to see him alive, the cook had begun transforming once again, much to Nami's fear.

The red demon was also in shock due to the fact that no human could survive a beam to the chest and live. But what shocked him the most was the amount of demon energy he had once detected had quintupled, rivaling his own.

(Play 'Ultra Violet'- Devil May Cry soundtrack)

Sanji's body had shapeshifted into the demon he saw in the void, wings and all, except the horns that he had before were there and they grown considerably grown larger. His electric-blue eyes with a slight tint of red snapped open to see the red demon standing a few feet from him.

Said demon(although you couldn't see it because he has no face)began chuckling, then the chuckling turn to full-blown laughter.

"**HAHAHAHA!!! Excellent, after all these years, a worthy opponent to decimate!!"** and out of the demon's shoulder, popped out a hellish-looking longsword of fire.

Sanji summoned up some electricity and shaped it until flashed blue. The sword was also a longsword, with a bat-like hilt. Electricity and demon energy was coursing through it's veins just as Sanji's body. He pointed the blade at the red demon as it did as well. **"Before we begin, my name is Argosax. What is yours?"**

The azure demon smirked as he answered his question.

"**This boy's name is Sanji, but you can call me…Alastor."**

And with that said both demons vanished and the battle between the two demons had begun.

At first the Strawhat crew couldn't see where Sanji or 'Alastor' or the demon had gone until they heard a powerful boom. They looked up to see both of them swordfighting in the sky. As they exchanged blows, powerful shockwaves shook the entire island.

Alastor struck at Argosax with million-stab strike, while the red demon dodged all but a few 80 gashes to his limbs and torso. Argosax retaliated with a couple of flame-induced slashes to Alastor. The onslaught continued for thirty-five minutes until the two of them decided they would end this with a final attack. Argosax had loads of gashes all over his body as well as a decapitated left wing. Alastor also had his share of gashes as well while he had a few stab wounds in his body.

So to end it they gathered up the last of their energy and charged each other at full speed. Their sword's clashed and a bright light emitted in the island.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes that their own cook could do something like this or that he came back from the dead. What's more is that he was also what he appeared to be a demon and he was fighting off and possibly winning.

As the light faded, the two demons were now on opposite sides, each in a sword stance that seemed unmovable. Then they both stood up straight and faced each other, locked in a thousand-man stare. Argosax was the first to speak.

"**Two-hundred years."** He began. **"For two-hundred years I have been sealed in that overstuffed giant. And thanks to my influence the once regular giant, began to turn into a half-giant and half-demon. With that power he possessed he almost could have conquered not only the Grand Line, but the World. That is if it wasn't for the Pirate King who defeated him while I just sat back and watched. It was pretty good fight though. Anyway I've lived in Oz's carcass for two centuries, until Moria, the snake-in-the-grass took the body and planned to use my power just so he can't get his fucking claws dirty, but because of that kid with the strawhat over there, Moria failed with Oz and the kid succeeded in releasing me. From there I was hoping that I would find the person who woke me up and fight him to the death. Instead what I found when I got out, was a couple of shitheaded kids; 3 of them with a tapped power enough to give me the fight of my fucking life."**

Sanji/Alastor looked at him curiously as he continued to explain.

"**When I saw sensed your presence, you, a mere human, had a demon's powerful aura surrounding you. However, I thought that considering that you had no knowledge of being a half-demon, I considered that a waste of power since you weren't going to use it, and that's why I killed you awhile ago, but what I hadn't counted on was your demon sharing a body with you, which you might want to get checked out, because sharing a body is a living hell."** He chuckled at that part.

Then something strange happened, the red demon started to fade away slowly from the feet up. Looking down at himself, Argosax knew that Alastor or Sanji or whatever he called himself had defeated him and then came his final words.

"**Did you know that when two demons fight to the death, one can only be victorious? And when that happens, the demon beaten relinquishes his power to the other as a reward. Well congratulations, take my soul and do me a favor will you kid, keep fighting strong opponents."** And with those last words spoken, he faded from existence leaving a fiery red ball of light zipping towards the other demon. It phased into his body, and when it did Alastor felt an unbearable pain and started to morph from Alastor to Sanji and Sanji to Alastor until finally, a huge wave of power bursted throughout his body.

"**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** That was the last thing he remembered before reverting back to his human form and collapsed onto the ground.

Nami didn't miss her cue when she ran to her love with tears flowing down her cheeks. "SANJI-KUN!!" she rested his head on her lap. Zolo reached up to them and tried to see if Sanji was still alive.

"He's breathing! He's still alive. You son-of-a-bitch." He chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

Tears of joy replaced those of sadness down Nami's face as she grabbed his head and kissed the love of her life with so much passion that it took 5 minutes before she could come up for air.

When she did, she held his head to her chest and weeped happily.

"I-I'm just so glad t-that my Sanji-kun is ok." She gasped between sobs.

(Later that night)

Sanji wearily opened his eyes as he sat up in a bed. He looked to his surroundings until he recognized that he was still in Moria's castle or what was still standing, which surprisingly stood tall. His eye widened in shock as he tried to get up but felt a slight tug at his arm. He looked down and his eyes softened to what held him down; it was Nami, _**his**_ Nami wearing a jolly roger blouse and a white minskirt to which he thought was cute.

But then eyes of love turned to worry as he noticed she was silently crying. "Don't leave me Sanji-kun. Don't leave me." She whimpered softly. He gently shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open as her eyes darted up to whoever woke her. Her eyes then snapped open as she saw who it was. Sanji grinned sheepishly as he waved slightly. "Hehe. Hey sweetie." He said nervously. More tears flooded from her eyes as she quickly embraced her love.

"SANJI-KUN!!!!" she cried as Sanji embraced her back and began stroking her back with his left hand, stroking her hair with his right and kissed her forehead continuously while speaking soothing words to calm her down.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay Nami-chan, I'm alright. What about you? Are you okay?" Sanji immediately regretted that question as Nami snapped her head up as she spoke through her hysterical sobs.

"OF COURSE NOT!! *hic* *hic* Do you know what you put me through you stupid idiot?!!" She yelled as she burried her face further into Sanji's chest. After a few minutes she calmed down a bit, so he could get a chance to talk to her now.

"Nami-chan listen, I'm sorry for putting through this pain my love. I don't know how this all happened or how I'm still alive, but that's no excuse. If you want to…(he gulped at this.) end our relationship so that I can't hurt you anymore… I'll understand completely." He added the last part solemnly.

At this Nami looked up again, this time with a hint of determined anger. "Sanji-kun!! Nothing in this world will make me leave you! And if you ever mention us breaking up again, I'll slap you until your red in the face!" She then calmed down. "Just..Just don't do that again okay? I-I was really scared that y-you..y-you…" She couldn't finish that sentence as fresh tears welled up in her eyes again. Sanji saw this and held her closer to him.

He kissed her forehead again as he whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear. She shedded her last tears and looked up at him again, this time they both stared into each other's eyes, longing for the other. Their faces inched closer until their lips sealed each other. At first the kiss started softly until Sanji's tongue met at Nami's lips, begging for entrance. She humbly obliged and let it in. Both their tongues wrestled for dominance. When they came up for air, Sanji grinned while Nami smiled dreamily at him. Sanji then opened the covers so that she could lay with him.

She slipped on top of him as she sighed contentedly on his chest. Sanji wrapped his arms around her as he pulled the covers over them letting sleep overtake the couple.

"Good night Nami-chan." He said as he closed his eye

"Good night Sanji-kun." She said as she too closed her eyes.

They laid in each others arms with smiles on their faces, for awaited them tommorow, no one knew.

(With the Strawhat crew)

Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke and Ussopp were discussing the recent events that were both unexplainable and unbelieveable.

Ussopp spoke first. "Uh, guys I think I speak for everyone when I say: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"Calm down Ussopp-kun." Came the relaxing voice of Nico Robin. "While what we all witnessed was inexplicable, remember that we are in the Grand Line, home to the world's strangest lost oddities and dangers."

"Well that may be Robin, but let me ask you; did you, me, Ussopp, Chopper, Nami and Luffy know that shitty-cook could do _**that**_ and turn out he's some sort of a demon?" The second voice came from Zoro.

"Hai, Hai. I agree." Voiced in Franky the cyborg. "But the question is does _**he**_?" he inquired.

"Well, I think we can say that what we saw defied the ideas of demons themselves. But maybe we should ask Sanji about it. See if he knows something we don't." spoke the zoan-reindeer doctor, Chopper.

"Hai, this is giving me quite a headache." Added the singing skeleton, Brooke.

"Even though I have no brain. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! SKULL JOKE!!" He laughed, however his jokes caused everyone to sweatdrop at his corny bone jokes.

"Riiight." Zoro rolled his eyes. He then looked at the time on an old grandfather clock nearby. "Let's sleep on it. After all we just took a beating from Oz, so a goodnight's rest would do us some good." Everyone nodded and went to sleep. Little did they know another danger would face them in the morning.

(Morning)

Sanji woke up slowly as he noticed his favorite orange-haired navigator lying on top of him. He kissed her softly as it caused her to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to see her love smiling down at her. She returned his smile and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning, my Sanji-kun." She said.

"Good morning my Nami-chan." He said as he pulled her closer to him, allowing to bury his face into her hair. He took a wiff and the aroma was intoxicating, a mixture of mikans and strawberries made him feel at peace.

He then realized it was morning and Luffy would hunt him down and howl about his hunger pains. He began to get up but Nami just snuggled further into his chest with playful smile on her face.

"Nami-chan, I have to get up or Luffy'll hound me." He said softly. But she wouldn't budge.

"Nami-chan, seriously I have to get up." He said.

She looked up at him, this time with a an adorable pout on her face.

"~But Sanji-kuuun~. I want to snuggle with you for a few more minutes. Can't you spare a few minutes with me?" she said in a cutesy voice. Her pattened puppy eyes now looking up at him.

Sanji kissed her again then pulled away, gazing into her chocolate-brown eyes. "For you, my Nami-chan, I would give up all of my mortality if it meant to spend every moment with you." He said lovingly, which caused Nami to tighten her embrace as well as Sanji's.

"Oh Sanji-kun, I love you so much." She whispered.

"And I you my love." He replied.

They laid in for 10 minutes more until Nami finally let him up and put on his regular black cuffed shirt and his shoes. He offered his arm to Nami, which she happily accepted, and they both walked down the halls and stairs arm in arm with Nami's head rested on Sanji's shoulder. They soon met up with the others in the great hall, where they were still sleeping.

"Well, I better start making breakfast before Luffy resorts to cannibalism." He said jokingly.

Nami giggled at his joke and went to see if the others were still asleep. She smelled the air and sighed contendedly. _'Sanji-kun's cooking makes my heart flutter.'_

As soon as the smell hit their nostrils, Ussopp and Chopper jolted up from their sleep and charged towards the smell, only for Nami to bash them on their head.

As they both soothed the lumps on their heads, they looked up to see Nami with the 'demonic look' she giving them.

"Now, now you two. Sanji-kun's working really hard on this breakfast, and you wouldn't want to disturb him, RIGHT?!" she said in sickeningly sweet but forceful voice.

Both of them shook their heads no vigorously. But then Nami face contorted into seriousness as she asked Chopper if her love was really ok.

Chopper also went serious. "The truth is Nami, when I did a physical exam, I found that his wounds were completely healed. It's as if he never took all that damage to his body.

Nami took a worried glance towards the kitchen as Chopper continued.

"Sanji's body has unique healing properties, probably from that transformation he had. But because of that, his body has become nearly invunerable to lethal attacks. Or so I theorize."

"What are you saying." She asked nervously. Now she was really worried.

Chopper pondered. "Say that he get's shot in the head at point blank range. While that would kill someone, in Sanji's case, he would just get back up as if nothing happened to him."

Nami gasped in shock. While she shuddered at the thought of her Sanji being killed, ripped or mauled in any way, she couldn't believe her ears when Chopper said he could take all that damage and still come back up unscathed.

After their little outburst, Robin, Zoro, Franky and Brooke woke up, but Luffy was still in a deep sleep which Nami had noticed strangely. Normally he would have gone after the scent of food in a heartbeat, but strangely he didn't.

Nami wanted to test something.

"Sanji-kun!" she called out.

Sanji quickly scurried out of the kitchen with a pan of eggs in his hand, and the usual heart-eye.

"Hai, my Nami-chwan!" he exclaimed.

She giggled at his antics. "Luffy can't seem to wake-up even with the sweet smell of your cooking in the air." She teased.

Sanji narrowed his eye to Luffy. "Oh really." He said cooly. He walked up to where Luffy was sleeping and started to wave the pan of eggs near his face.

"Hey Luffy, fresh scrambled eggs, your favorite." He said in a sing-song voice.

But Luffy remained asleep. Sanji raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Hmm, that's odd. Everytime he catches the scent of food a mile away he tracks it down like a bloodhound. But he's not moving an inch."

This time Captain Lola interjected. "Allow me to explain. You see it has something to do with the power of the hundred shadows we pumped into him."

"Shadows?" everyone else asked in unison.

Lola nodded. "Yes. You see when my crew and I had lost our shadows, we were on the brink of destruction considering we had to always hide in the shadows of the forest. But then one day we encountered a group of of a hundred zombies huddled together as if they were one. We tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. And while may not have been able to defeat them, but we were able to trick them by giving them some drinks with with a hint of one very important ingredient; salt."

Everyone continued to listen closely of her tale. "After the shadows came out of the bodies. We stored them up in hopes of one with the strength and will would come and endure the power of these hundred shadows. And when that person would come, that person would liberate us from the clutches of Gecko Moria and help release our shadows. That person would become our… Ray of Hope!" she exclaimed in pride.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds before it was Zoro's turn to ask the question. "Well that's all well and good, but what does that have to do with the fact that our idiot captain is practically in a coma?"

Lola continued her explanation. "Well these particular zombies actually remembered their lives and had no ties to Moria whatsoever. It was as if they still had their souls inside their shadows. I also noticed that instead of the shadows being released from his body, the shadows underneathe his feet were convulsing until they became his own. My theory is that these 'individual shadows' have fused with his soul."

"Meaning?" asked Franky.

"It means he'll still have that same power he used to defeat Moria." She answered.

Everyone's eyes widened at this information. They always thought Luffy was powerful before. Now he was going to wake up ten times more powerful than before.

Lola changed the subject. "Well, now that the whole Moria-zombie ordeal is overwith, my crew and I will have a feast prepared in your honor." She said happily.

The most of the Strawhats looked cheerful, a good meal would do them some good.

"Hold it." Came the stern voice of the pirate chef.

Sanji took a light on his cigar and inhaled deeply before exhaling of what he wanted to say.

"As a chef, it is my duty to cook whatever I can after a freakin' hard battle we just had." He said.

"Very well, but please let my crew congratulate you all for liberating us from our tormentor." Lola said cheerfully. They nodded and went outside only to be greeted by a roar of cheering from Lola's crew.

"Our heroes!" exclaimed one pirate.

"Subordinates to our Ray of Hope!" shouted another.

The Strawhats smiled in satisfaction. But that cheerful disposition ceased as they all overheard a conversation going on close-by, they turned their heads to see none other than Bartholomew Kuma a.k.a- 'Kuma the Tyrant', sitting on a heap of rubble.

He was using a Den-Den Mushi to speak to his superiors, the World Government Leaders.

The Den-Den Mushi's mouth opened and out came the voice of one of the leaders.

"Has Moria been defeated?"

"Hai, The Strawhat crew has beaten him." Kuma spoke in a monotone voice.

"I see. Then you know what to do."

"Hai." Kuma replied. And the transmission ended.

He stood up and turned towards the two pirate crews and spoke again.

"My orders are to kill the entire Strawhat crew." He stated.

Everyone's eyes widened, They had just fought one of the Shichibukai, and now they had to fight another.

But then, just as they thought they were doomed a black red and orange blur zipped from the Great Hall and punched the tyrant square in his oversized jaw.

Kuma actually grunted in pain as he was launched 30 feet from where he was standing all to the nearest castle wall before he crashed into it.

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes. The one who punched the large Shichibukai, was stadning right in front of them. He had a deadly serious expression on his face and was thought to be in a deep sleep after the fight with Moria.

IT WAS MONKEY D. LUFFY!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3rd chapter finished and I'm sorry to my readers who had to wait this long.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! .(. Anyway please be courteous when you review.

Remember **I WILL NOT TOLERATE HARSH CRITICISM!**


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of an Ero-Cook

I'm back baby!! And Chapter 4 is up and running!! I'm really sorry to my readers that this was late!

Anyway the pairings changed a bit so instead of LuffyxVivi it's going to be LuffyxHancock

Well, enjoy reading.

(Thriller Bark; in the destroyed courtyard)

The Straw-hat crew couldn't believe their eyes. Luffy had come out of his coma like state and just sucker punched one of the Shichibukai square in the jaw.

Kuma, having regained his footing couldn't help but be dumbfounded underneath his emotionless mask.

"Oi! I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to harm my nakama." stated Luffy. The Straw-hat captain himself had the same stern expression on his face when he faced off against Moria.

"I am only following orders from the World Government." he explained in monotone.

Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Really, well you can tell those egotistical, arrogant sons-of-bitches that anyone who tries to harm the people who are like my family, will receive a personal ass-kicking so hard that they'll be shittin' from their mouths!" he threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm." Was all Kuma could reply as he removed his black gloves, revealing what appeared to be bear paws.

Suddenly, he shot out a blast of compressed air heading in Luffy's direction who just side-stepped out of the way.

'He's fast or faster.' Kuma thought. Then Luffy disappeared, surprising everyone.

He reappeared beside the towering Shichibukai and pointed at his arms in slight interest.

"You seem to be very proud of your arms. What's your secret?" he asked curiously.

Kuma, having been one to keep his emotionless mask in place, continued to remain as such.

"I'm a paw-man." He said as he removed another glove from his other hand to show yet another bear-paw hand.

"I ate the **Nikyu-Nikyu No Mi** (**Paw-Paw Fruit**.), which allows me to push objects indirectly or directly at the speed of light. For example, if I were to push the ground with my feet, I would be at another place in a millisecond. And as for indirect, I can push the air to make that attack you dodged. Lastly, I can push away physical pain and place it into another."

Luffy pondered for a moment with a lazy look until a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then I guess the solution to this would be Haki." Luffy stated. Then out of nowhere, everyone on the entire island and beyond felt an enormous pressure. Nearly everyone dropped to the ground with the exception of some of the Strawhats.

Franky had a hard time standing up, but that didn't stop him from holding up a fainted Robin.

Usopp was feeling a lot worse as his legs had given way to the power Luffy was exerting as he too was trying to hold up a passed out reindeer.

Zoro and Brooke stayed still but they had beads of sweat rolling down their heads.

Sanji was a little more resilient to the force, but his red-haired beauty, unfortunately was not.

He pulled her close to his chest, making sure nothing happened to her.

'_Was this the power Luffy had when he fought that giant zombie and Moria? Or is it something more?'_ The chef thought.

Kuma was contemplating on the situation and how he would actually have to fight this newly powerful pirate captain.

He dashed a few feet away before he raised his left arm and aimed it at Luffy.

"**Pado Hou. (Pad Cannon)"** He stated as he shot another paw-shaped, air-compressed blast.

This time Luffy knocked the blast away without effort much to Kuma's surprise.

'_Impossible. He shouldn't be able to deflect a blast at that speed, it's just not done.'_

He then positioned himself in a sumo position and started pumping his arms in a very fast motion.

"**Tsupari Pado Hou. (Thousand Pad Cannon)"** and then he shot a thousand air blasts towards Luffy once again.

This time he walked calmly towards the onslaught and dodged swiftly. It was like they didn't even touch him as he made a straight walk towards the towering Shichibukai, who was stupefied to say the least.

"I'm just gonna end this in two moves." Luffy said then disappeared.

Kuma quickly got out of his stance and used his powers to teleport to the other side of the Island.

Once there he assumed he was alone.

'_This is bad. I can't believe how fast this guy is. I fear that I might lose if I'm not careful.' _

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi." said a familiar voice.

Kuma gasped in surprise as he looked down to see the Straw-hat captain with a smirk on his face.

"How are ya?" he asked the bear-man.

Kuma decided to end this by using bringing his hand down on him to make sure that he was teleported far away like he did to Moria's subordinate. But instead he felt a grip on his wrist.

"That's move one." Luffy said in a sing-song voice.

That did it Kuma decided to finish this now. He opened his mouth and prepared to fire what appeared to be a laser.

However, Luffy anticipated this and just as Kuma was about to fire the laser, Luffy shot his leg up to forcefully close Kuma's lower jaw to snap his jaw shut. It wasn't the usual gum kick, it was a regular kick with a lot of power packed into it.

"That's two. Checkmate."

Kuma couldn't stop the laser as it imploded in his head.

An explosion could be heard around the forest.

When the smoke cleared, Luffy was still standing while Kuma had been flat on his back.

The explosion from the laser left a huge burnt scar going up on the side of his face. Most of the clothing from the collar had been burnt clean off revealing cybernetic armor attachments.

"So you're a cyborg huh?" Luffy said in the same lazy tone he had before he fought Kuma.

"Hai. I am an incomplete product of the mechanical genius, Dr. Vegapunk." He responded a little weaker due to his severe injuries.

"It seems I cannot defeat you Straw-hat Luffy. So I will have to take my leave and report my failed mission." Kuma said.

Then Luffy jumped in the air only to slam down on Kuma's torso causing him to grunt painfully.

"Listen here Government lapdog; you give those old farts this message. I don't like people harming my Nakama. And also; what you did to Nico Robin's home in Ohara, was unforgivable! No amount of 'political justice' will cover up the mess that you try so hard to conceal. And you may have most the world buying this shit, but not the people who embrace change. See I think the reason why you used the Buster Call on Ohara was because you were scared of the people trying to find the true history to the world or in other words you limit change in the world. Well let me tell you something, change is part of the human nature and it will always happen in the world, once the Great Age of Pirates comes to pass. It's been like this since the beginning of time. You can't control it no more than you can control the waves in the ocean. I have a feeling that this year the world's gonna change for the better." He finished with a smirk on his face.

Kuma looked up towards Luffy and had a sense of curiosity course through him.

'_He is definitely his father's son. Might as well tell him what happened to his brother.'_ Kuma thought.

"Straw-hat Luffy, do you have an older brother?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about Ace?" Luffy responded; curious to know what happened to his brother.

"Three days ago there was a battle on a small island where Portgas D. Ace of the Whitebeard pirates fought against Marshall D. Teach a.k.a Blackbeard and was defeated." He informed.

Luffy's eyes widened. _'Ace got beaten? No, it can't be could it?'_ he pondered.

"He was then brought in to the inescapable prison known as Impel Down. That is all I can say." He finished. And with that he vanished again.

Luffy didn't sense his presence anymore on the island so he assumed he left.

He used haki to teleport himself back to the courtyard.

There he found most of Lola's crew whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Y-Y-You beat Kuma the Tyrant. And he's supposed to be one of the strongest of the Shichibukai." stuttered Lola.

At this, Lola's crew cheered uproariously. Not one, but two of the Shichibukai did he defeat.

Yes sir, things were looking up for both crews.

(With Shanks and his crew)

Red-haired Shanks, one of the Yonkou(Four Emperors) of the Grand Line, and Luffy's father-figure, was currently enjoying a great party and consuming a lot of sake as always, when he suddenly felt a very powerful blast of Haki coming far south of his direction.

'_That Haki… is that Luffy?'_ he pondered.

(The Holy Land, Mariejola- The World Government Headquarters)

The Gorosei (Five Star Elders) were currently conversing events with the injured Kuma up to the point where he revealed Luffy's message.

One with a long white beard began.

"This poses a problem." He said in a monotone. All others nodded in agreement.

"What now?" another elder asked.

The old man looked back at the injured Kuma.

"Cut them off at the Shabondy Archipelago."

"Hai." replied Kuma.

(Later back at Thriller Bark)

After the tribulations they suffered today the crew was stocking up their ship, the Thousand Sunny.

In the meantime, the Strawhats decided to ask Sanji of his newfound power.

"Yo, baka-cook! What's up with that transformation?"

Sanji tilted his head in confusion. "What transformation?"

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he saw his red-haired love with concern on her face.

"Sanji-kun, don't you remember what happened back at the chapel or in the courtyard?" she asked.

Sanji furrowed his eyebrow, remembering the events that transpired today. At first he couldn't think of anything, but then he felt a sharp, piercing pain in his head. He grasped his head in pain and felt weak in his legs. He let out a couple of grunts.

Images flooded his mind. An island, a castle, a laboratory and a man in a white lab coat covered in blood.

"…_anji-kun!!"_ cried a female voice.

"_Sanji-kun!!!"_ she cried again.

"Sanji-kun!!!" It was Nami's voice that snapped him out of his painful trance.

Sanji was brought back to reality by his loving girlfriend. He was sweating profusely and his face paled considerably. Nami was already at his side rubbing his back in a soothing motion.

"I-I'm alright, Nami-chan. I just… blacked out."

For now Sanji couldn't begin to fathom what those images were let alone his newfound power. But perhaps in time, he would have all his questions answered. Right now, he was grateful that he was alive, and here with his Nami-chan and his friends.

Later on, the Strawhats were saying goodbye to Lola and her crew.

"I hope that we meet again, _Namizou_." said Lola.

Nami's head snapped up in surprise. _'Could it be?'_

"Huh? That's weird. How'd I know about that nickname?" Lola said out loud.

'_I don't believe it!! It is!!'_ Nami thought happily.

"LOLA!!!!" she cried as she hugged the plump woman in front of her.

It turned out that Nami had met Lola before, her zombie counterpart.

After they said their goodbyes, they departed from Thriller Bark with two new and improved crew members and a blossoming of a relationship.

(30 minutes later- In a small archipelago nearby)

A remote island filled with relatively vibrant life and vegetation soaking in the sun's ray's as it began to rise and welcome the day.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue portal opened near the shore. A tall, monstrous shape came out of the portal.

The shape sniffed the air, like a predator tracking the scent of its prey.

It gave out a small but low hiss, sounding similar to a crocodile.

The portal closed behind it and the shape trudged into the water. It swam further down the ocean until the shape could not be seen.

(30 more minutes later)

Another portal appeared nearby, and this time two regular-sized, human shapes came out of it.

"He was just here." said the first person.

"Yeah, by a half hour." replied the other.

They both walked out of the shady trees and into the sun. The figures were revealed to be nothing more than two young teenagers garbed in black suits. One had red hair and curly eyebrows and the other had messy brown hair and a long nose.

"I just hope it's not too late."

There was a momentary silence as the two pondered what their next course of action was going to be.

"You didn't just come here to catch this guy right?" the long-nosed teen asked his partner.

The red-haired teen merely grinned.

"Nope. I want to see my parents in there teen years."

I think you can guess who these guys are. If not, It will be revealed soon.

Next up, Chapter 5.


End file.
